This invention relates to toilet tank controls for selectively providing a water saving flush or a full flush.
It has long been recognized that toilet flush tanks are one of the worst water wasters in existence. They are flushed often and each time use a full tank of water even though less than half would give an adequate flush for most uses.
Many attempts have been made to develop suitable devices giving the user a choice between a short flush and a full flush. However, none has been marketable.
This application is a continuation of the developments disclosed in my application Ser. Nos. 07/030,080 filed March 26, 1987 and 07/067,494 filed June 29, 1987. These prior applications are for attachments to existing flush tank valves to provide water savings.
Applicant's application Ser. No. 07/030,080 filed March 26, 1987 discloses a water saver in which a float type flapper valve is pushed closed for a water saver flush by a float operated lever pivoted near the flapper valve pivots. This eliminates friction loss. This application also discloses an arrangement permitting the user to select between a water saver flush and a full flush. Holding the flush handle down a few seconds provides a full flush. Quick release of the handle provides a water saver flush with no trouble. Just push the handle as if the water saver wasn't there and get a water saver flush.
Application Ser. No.07/067,494 filed June 29, 1987 discloses a water saver having the same advantages as the earlier application and includes an arrangement insuring repeat accuracy of the water saver cut-off point. This consists of a latch for preventing a valve operator from closing the valve. This latch is released by a float at the water saver cut-off point.